


[podfic] In The Name of Spiritual Advancement

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Phone Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p><p>    "No," says Gerard. "I am not telling my fans to masturbate for me. Everyone already thinks I'm a Satanist pervert, I do not need them to be right."</p><p>    "Some of my best friends are Satanist perverts," says Grant reproachfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In The Name of Spiritual Advancement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



> Accrues, you are such a favorite of mine and I hope this repays, in some small measure, the hours of pleasure you have given me. Much love. <3
> 
> Beta and art by the usual suspect, to be named after the reveal.
> 
> Thank you, Jedusaur, for blanket permission and for Gerard/Grant hotness!

Cover Art by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:13:18 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/itnosa/itnosa.mp3) | **Size:** 12.3 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/itnosa/itnosa.m4b) | **Size:** 12.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
